Dreams of Three
by SophieAngel69
Summary: The night before the battle Bella, Edward, and Jacob are all in the tent together. But what effect will Bella's dream have on the two boys desperate to please her and prove that they are a better choice than the other.


**Jacob's POV**

Edward and I had stopped talking a few moments ago and it was clear neither of us intended to continue, so I lay there in silence with a sleeping Bella in my arms waiting to doze off myself.

As I was just starting to drift off I suddenly became aware of Bella's soft moan. I opened my eyes sleepily and my gaze connected with Edward. I was unable to look away until Bella's stirring once again took my attention. I hadn't noticed it before but she had been stirring more than usual, her movements now could almost be described as tossing and turning.

"She has nightmares." Edward explained quietly as she let out another moan, not quite as soft as the first one and followed it instantly with a whimper. "And she talks in her sleep, she'll probably start that soon judging by they way she's moving around." He added like he knows everything.

"I know that." I growled back quietly so as not to disturb her. "We used to sleep together." I told him as she squirmed again, her hip rubbed against my crotch and I was instantly very awake.

Edward growled at both my insinuation and my reaction to her. Bella moaned not quietly at all before breathing out the word, "_Ed...ward._"

"When I was four." I tried to distract myself, as she rolled over so she facing me, once again brushing against my now erect member and moaning. She clearly _was not_ having a nightmare, I knew that for certain as the smell of her arousal hit my nose. "Once woke up with her yelling and pulling my hair out. She didn't sleep over again after tha... Fuck..." I gasped in surprise as her hands disappeared down the front of my shorts and grasped my erection.

Once the shock wore off I grabbed her wrists and pried them off my complaining cock, Bella whimpered from the loss of contact. I would have had no problem with this if she weren't dreaming about that leech.

"Fuck me Jacob." She whispered seductively into my ear and my hands released her wrists in surprise.

Edward and I shared a look of shock. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised she had said my name or because of her dirty talk.

I found it impossible to ignore her heavy breath on my neck as I lay there in shock. Just then her hands snaked there way around my waist and her lips gently caressed my neck. "Ja... Oh... Ed... Fuck... You both" Bella panted into my neck and our eyes met once again in surprise. His eyes were as wide as mine as the inclination of what was going on sunk in. She wasn't dreaming about me, or him. She was dreaming about both of us.

I froze in shock and arousal, unsure of what to do. Bella's breath hitched as her body wrapped around mine and tightened, her breath hitched again as she moaned loudly into my neck grinding her heated core against my painfully hard cock.

Her eyes opened wide and she took in or position before floundering her way out of the sleeping bag. Bella sat bolt upright looking at us both with fear and... lust? Edward and I were both frozen speechless.

"Did I fall asleep?" The fear was plain in her voice. We both nodded. "Did I say anything?" Her voice was quiet, almost as if she were afraid we would hear her. We both nodded. "Oh." She turned even redder and buried her face in her knees. "What... What did I say?"

Silence.

Neither of us spoke.

The only sound in the never-ending silence was the sound of all three of us breathing heavily.

Finally Edward spoke breaking the spell we were all under. "You said my name." He swallowed before adding, "his too."

The confirmation filled her with guilt as she turned to him apologising. "Edward I'm so sorry." She assured him wrapping her arms about his neck and buried her head in his chest. There was a long moment's pause before her breathing and heart beat sped up again and she pressed her body against his, the smell of her arousal grew stronger again.

Edward inhaled quickly before attempting to pry her off him. "Bella," He started cautiously.

"Please." She whimpered desperately against his lips before cutting of and protest he had with a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he crossed his to cradle her body as their kissing continued.

My jealousy spurned and so did my arousal at the delicious sight of her bottom. Edward growled again at my thoughts which surprisingly drew an excited moan from Bella. "Careful, you'll freeze to death over there." I warned, my jealousy clear in my voice.

She pulled back without removing herself from him and twisting around to look at me, removing her shirt in the process. Extending her hand towards me she offered, "Then come warm me up." Edward growled again and from the look on her face as she bit her lip, she liked it.

Climbing out of the sleeping bag I hesitantly took her hand, cautious as to her plans. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I certainly was _not_ expecting her to pull me close and press her lips to mine and slide her tongue in my mouth. She tasted strongly of vampire, and his venom stung a little. But under that her own natural taste was enough to make it worth ignoring his.

A growl from Edward caused her to pull away and return to kissing him. I smirked as his face contorted at my taste before he, like me, decided to ignore it.

I was about to say something when she grabbed my hands and wrapped them around her body, snaking them across her bare skin and placing them over her breasts. This I was okay with. Edward growled into her mouth and I began to rub her breasts. eventually getting fed up I removed my hands and struggled with the clasp of her bra while she whimpered at the loss of contact. After struggling for a few long seconds I ripped it open, destroying the hooks. Once that was out-of-the-way I brought my hands around her again this time sliding them under the now lose fabric.

She moaned again as I moved my hands, cupping her breasts and massaging them gently before rolling her stiff nipples between my thumb and forefinger.

Bella threw her head back and arched her back as she cried out in pleasure before removing herself from both of us and sliding the bra off her shoulders, discarding it immediately. She fumbled with the buttons on Edwards shirt before commanding him in a sultry voice that left no room for argument, "Take it off."

He hesitated before doing as she asked and she trailed her lips down his torso until she reached his crotch. She undid the button and zipper, slipping his, much larger than I was expecting, cock from his pants. His breathing increased at her touch and she stroked him briefly before wrapping her tongue around the head and taking him full into her mouth.

Bella released him after a few seconds and tugged on his pants commanding him once again, "take them off."

While he did so she removed her own pants and turned to look at me. Ours eyes met briefly before hers drifted to my shorts. She looked up to me again her command clear in eyes.

"He gets help and I don't?" I pouted and she considered my request for a few seconds before turning to unbutton my shorts and remove my length.

She gasped at me quite pleased, I was rather large, not even half an inch shorter than her blood sucking boyfriend but definitely thicker. She looked back at Edward begging him, "Please touch me."

I could tell by the look on his face as she turned back to me and began to lick my length that he wasn't going to do as she had asked. My head shot back in pleasure, her tongue was like heaven and she continued to massage my cock with it even when I was inside her mouth. I opened my eyes to see him, he sat there in shock contemplating what to do while _his_ girlfriend pleasures _me_. _I_ would do whatever she asked me to do. _I_ would make her feel good, but _he_ wouldn't. Bella would soon realise that she could get what she wanted from _me_ but not from _him_. And then where would that leave him? She would choose me because _I_ could give her what _he_ couldn't. But tonight, he would sit there and watch _me_ give her what _he_ never could.

Anger flashed through Edwards eyes and he moved forward and began to run his fingers across Bella's pussy.

The vibrations of her moan caused me to join her in her vocal display. I closed my eyes ignoring Edward's presence as much as I could. After a few minutes I could feel a familiar tightening in my stomach and I knew I was close. Bella released me from her mouth with a resounding 'pop'.

She turned around again to face Edward and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and he instantly crossed his legs to cradle her body. He glared at me smugly as she began to rub her dripping pussy up and down, coating his cock with her juices. His snide look disappeared however the instant she put her tongue in his mouth.

I couldn't hold back my laughter knowing he could taste me on her tongue while she kissed him. She pulled back and whispered into his lips the words, "I love you Edward Cullen." She kissed him again as she slowly descended onto him. She shivered at the cold as he disappeared inside her, both of their moans muffled by each others mouths.

When he was completely inside of her she paused before moving a few times, the look of discomfort being replaced by one of pleasure. She then stopped with him still inside of her and turned to me extending her hand once again.

Like before I took her hand and accepted her kiss before resuming my position behind her stroking her breasts. Unlike before however, she reached down and lined me up with her ass. It struck me as I thrust inside of her that I had no idea when I had removed my shorts, or when Edward and I had ended up on our knees with her pressed between us. We seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement. Edward had the front door and I had the back. He got to kiss her and hold her hips, I got her breasts. And when kissing her neck, I had the left side and he had the right. this way we didn't interfere with the other and Bella cried out both our names over and over again.

We continued thrusting into her the pleasure building until I once again felt the tightening in my stomach and I gritted my teeth to hold out longer while kissing her neck and giving her breasts the attention they required. I would** not** be finishing before Edward. When I was right on the brink of my orgasm I bit my lip squeezing her breasts far rougher than I probably should have and she arched her back releasing Edward and throwing her head back screaming out in ecstasy. Her body tightened around me and that was it. I buried my face in my side of her neck and tightened my arms around her while forcing myself deeper inside her releasing my load into her as the three of us all came together.

We both pulled out of her and lay Bella down between us. "Fuck I love you... Both so good..." she panted wrapping her arms around the both of us and pulling us close before closing her eyes and drifting off. I snuggled into her before following her into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
